


To write love in her arms

by Catrina1694



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrina1694/pseuds/Catrina1694
Summary: "But it's ever so alrightfor I do not write love in my arms..."If you have no scars, then you are alright. Or so, many think.





	To write love in her arms

I did not write love in my arms

nor did I in my thigh

Through the days that go by

I only carry the scars in my heart

I did not write love in my arms

But I let it flow from my eyes

And still, the chains took my heart

Broke it down and torn it apart

Though love in my life I do have

It has never been lit from within

It seems I am frozen inside

with no more flame for my youth to provide

Oh sweet rest, how the weary long for you

Oh sweet release, are we ever to meet?

Will the precious warmth of joy

ever again be a part of me...?

But it is ever so alright

For I do not write love in my arms

And only in silence and solitude

Do I let it flow from my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed inspired by the organization "To write love on her arms". 
> 
> I've struggled with depression for about 8 years to this day. I have good days, bad days... and days. Today started good, and the turned bad. I remembered (for whatever reason) the name and cause of the organization and this thing came to me. I liked it, so I thought I would share it. 
> 
> Be kind to yourselves and others, specially during these trying times.  
> Hoping you're all safe with your loved ones
> 
> Catrina


End file.
